11 Blocks
by MUSE-00andtheCircus
Summary: Kaiba can't seem to get someone out of his head. Songfic (Wrabel's 11 Blocks)


_11 blocks from my door to your doorstep._

Kaiba looked out the window of his master bedroom. In the distance, he could see the Kame Game shop's lights turn off, but one light upstairs stayed on. It always stayed on late. It felt like the light would only go off after his did, after he turned in for the night.

 _Three years later and it feels too close…_

Kaiba buttoned up a desaturated blue undershirt as he continued to look out the window. The light stayed on, almost as if it was watching him. Three years after graduation, and yet that light always stayed on late.

 _I thought I broke the last of that breakdown the morning I sold that winter coat._

Kaiba tied his tie and slipped into his suit. He had to be ready for the corporate event a few blocks down. He was still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and he had to keep his appearance public. Mokuba knocked on the door before letting himself in and asking if he wanted a cup of coffee before they arrived. Kaiba nodded as he finished up.

 _It doesn't feel right when I'm grabbing a coffee.  
The same old spot, but I'm on my own._

Mokuba took a sip of his coffee before sticking his tongue out. Kaiba chuckled. Ever since Kaiba graduated, Mokuba has been making such an effort to seem older than he is. He asked if the coffee was too bitter, but Mokuba refused to show weakness. It was times like this when the thought of the light seemed so distant, but yet still plagued his mind in the background.

 _I feel okay in the day, but at night time  
You know how I get when I'm alone._

Mokuba and Kaiba get into their limousine, each taking a window of their own. The younger brother quickly takes out his phone and begins to scroll through a white screen while the older looks out the window.

 _My mind won't stop, it's just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home  
_' _Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type.  
I know that you're home._

As the chauffeur opened the door, Kaiba couldn't shake a number out of his head.

 _14 blocks from your door to this party  
I found myself counting on the way_

Kaiba and Mokuba stepped into the event, greeting several people as they moved along. It was more formalities than genuine greeting. Kaiba went through the motions without thinking. He found his mouth moving without any thought behind them. The words just come to him out of habit.

 _And right when I stepped in the door to the party  
I stepped outside to take a break_

Kaiba stepped out onto a balcony and looked for the Game Shop. After finding it, he found the light was off. Must have turned off while he was out getting his coffee. Right on cue. Kaiba sighed, hoping the time would pass quick.

 _You know how I get when I'm alone._

Kaiba looked down at his wrist watch. How long would this event last?

' _Cause my mind won't stop, it's just 14 blocks  
I know that you're home  
_' _Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home._

An hour or two passed before guests started to leave, group by group. Kaiba took the opportunity to find Mokuba and head home. He didn't want to stay any longer than he needed.

Anyway, he had something he wanted to do.

As they made their way to their ride, Kaiba whispered to the chauffeur. With a nod, the chauffeur opened the door, letting the two brothers inside.

 _Someone stop me please..._

The limo drove but took a few different turns than the route back home. Mokuba recognizes the route and shoots up in his seat.

" _You're hurting yourself.  
We're two blocks away and he's hurting your health."_

" _But it's Friday night, he's not that type  
I know that he's home."_

Kaiba held back the pain in his voice. Even now, years later, he still knew the routine. I never left his head, even after years of not being involved anymore. He looked out the window again and shut his eyes tight

 _Somebody stop me!_

He blinked back a few burning tears coming to his eyes.

 _I should be going home!  
Somebody stop me!_

As the door opened, just a few steps from the Game Shop, Kaiba took a deep breath. He stepped out into the cool air. He could feel the tears on his face dry up and he took a step.

 _Well I met someone…_

Another step

 _And I think I'm in love…_

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He drew a bullet and labelled it "you". From there, he began to draw a series of lines.

' _Cause my mind won't stop! It's just 11 blocks!  
I know that you're home  
_' _Cause it's Friday night, you're not that type  
I know that you're home_

Kaiba continued to draw lines, letting tears fall freely from his face.

 _I met someone and I swear I'm in love!_

Kaiba finally finished drawing lines and made a new bullet point labelled "me". He folded the paper again and left it in the mailbox. He was done, and he hoped his message was clear enough.

He had draw the directions to his mansion.

He wiped his tears quickly and turned back to the limo. As he drove away, he felt a pain in his chest.

 _I'm two blocks away and you're just like a drug  
My mind won't stop, we're just 11 blocks  
I know that you're home._

Mokuba looked at his brother, worried. He wanted to help somehow, but couldn't muster the words to comfort him.

" _We got somebody waiting for us at home."_

That was all Mokuba could say, hoping the idea of Isono waiting at home would be a kind enough distraction.

Kaiba reassured Mokuba that he would be fine before looking back out the window.

 _11 blocks from your door to your doorstep…  
Three years later and it feels too close…_


End file.
